Daddy Don't Worry
by Andalusia25
Summary: Summary: Bones has made deals with everyone to make it back in time to lead Joanna out during her Debutante Ball and her choice of date surprisingly makes it even more worth the trouble he goes thru. Slight McKirk, Spock/Uhura


**Disclaimer: I don't own Trek.**

**Daddy Don't Worry**

**Summary: Bones has made deals with everyone to make it back in time to lead Joanna out during her Debutante Ball and her choice of date surprisingly makes it even more worth the trouble he goes thru. Slight McKirk, Spock/Uhura**

**I know technically this wouldn't work because of age difference, but let's just think outside of cannon 'box' on that issue. Enjoy! **

There were certain things that would be part of Southern culture until the last Southern rested in peace under the large oak tree on the hill next to his daddy. Things like football (not soccer), tea (sweet and cold), muddin' (other wise known as off-road), catching lighting bugs (the rest of the world had no translation) and debutante balls (coming-of-age parties). These things were as part of Leonard H. McCoy as breathing and thusly had become part of his daughter, Joanna.

As Joanna was turning sixteen this year, the debutante ball in Atlanta had invited her to join the lead-out. This was a big deal to a young Southern Belle. This was a defining moment of her life and her daddy had to be there to lead her out, to introduce the young, budding woman to society. So, Bones had enlisted the help of Jim Kirk to get him home in time to make that happen. He had even been civil to ex-wife to see if she could get the date delayed for a few more weeks. Bones had done everything just short of praying to the devil to make sure this happened. But somehow against all odds, it all clicked together. Jim had gotten the Command to grant a two week shore leave and Jocelyn had convinced the committee to change the date to accommodate their leave.

Well, there had been one little stipulation. In order to move the date that had been set in stone since the days of Scarlett O'Hara, the Enterprise command crew must be in attendance. They wanted the Heroes of the Federation to be the Guests of Honor at the event. So, now Bones had to break the news to the crew. They were all in one of the smaller lounges in the Observation Deck, staring at him to make the big announcement, the reason they had all come here in the first place. Bones cleared his throat. "I know that y'all have big plans for our shore leave, but I was wonderin' if you would mind doin' myself and my little girl a favor." He swallowed. "On the night we arrive home, Joanna is having her Debutante Ball, her coming of age dance. I had to make deals with half of the East coast to make it so that I would be there to lead her out." He sighed looking around at his six best friends. "They agreed on the condition that the Command Crew of the Enterprise be the Guests of Honor for the night." He sat down on the edge of the couch where Scotty, Pavel and Hikaru were sitting. He had failed to mention that if he didn't come thru with his promise it would ruin Joanna in Atlanta society.

Jim cleared his throat. "I would be honored to attend Joanna's Ball." That was his best friend talking, the man who would go to hell and back for him in a heartbeat.

Nyota smiled as she exchanged a knowing glance with Spock. "Len, we would not miss it for the world." Spock nodded in agreement.

Scotty laughed from his seat. "If yer Southern Society is anythin' like you, there'll be enough whiskey to keep me happy. I'll be there with ya, ya can count on me." Scotty reached up and patted Bones' forearm.

Sulu smiled brightly. "Southern women, nothing better. I'm so there."Bones shot him a glare, but he was not paying attention. He elbowed Pavel.

Pavel swallowed, his face bright red. "I vould lowe to accompany you, Dr. McCoy." His words were stiff and he couldn't bring himself to met Bones' eyes.

Bones laughed at the poor boy, finally having the weight lifted from his shoulders. "Pav, they won't eat you, you know. I'm sure you'll have a great time." Bones reached over Scotty to ruffle the boy's curls. Bones clapped his hands together as he stood up. "Well, now that y'all have proven why you are the greatest friends a man can have, I've got a dress uniform to scrutinize." He whistled a happy tune as he left the lounge.

The next few days were filled with routine checks and updates preparing the ship and crew for a dry dock and shore leave. Bones had finalized plans with all the crew and had updated Joanna at least twice a day on their progress. No one on board had ever seen the good doctor be so cheerful. If there was any doubt in their minds of how much he loved his baby girl, this erased it completely. He had talked with Nyota about what dress she should wear and explained in great length to Spock the meaning of the ball and how it had originated. He had tried to get Jim and Hikaru to promise they would not hit on any underage girls, Hikaru at least promised not to take home any girls who did not have valid ID and Jim just promised to keep Bones company during all the dances Joanna had with all the other guys in attendance. They both had promised that they would not attempt anything with Joanna under penalty of death – a slow, agonizing death.

However, it was Pavel that Bones was having the most trouble with. They poor boy could not look at Bones when they were discussing the differences in Russian and Southern culture. No matter what Bones did, Pavel was red as a beet from the moment he noticed the doctor coming his way. Bones had even tried to explain that most of the ladies there would be around his age. The most Pavel had participated in the conversations were an 'I see' or 'Yes, doctor' or even a nod. Pavel must be scared to death if he was this quiet. Bones was beginning to regret having told Pavel he should come. Maybe Atlanta Society Ladies would not be upset if the severely bashful navigator didn't come. But, it wasn't like Bones could just tell the kid not to come, that would upset him even more. So, Bones still tired to have conversations and Pavel still kept his responses to a minimum, his eyes glued on the PADD in his hands.

As soon as they made it to Space Dock, Leonard H. McCoy was rushing everyone from docking control to Scotty. He wanted to be in Atlanta and with his baby, _immediately._ Jim had almost ordered Chapel to give him a sedative, but Nyota took it upon herself to occupy Bones. She had drug him to her quarters to get Bones' opinion on her dress for the eight-hundredth time. It worked like a charm.

The ship was finally ready for dry dock after four hours of preparation and crew evacuation. Jim and Spock, already in their dress uniforms, made their way to Nyota's room to get Bones. Spock pressed the button to request entrance. Nyota dressed in her yellow gown opened the door, looking relieved. "Well, don't you two look handsome?" Leave it to a linguist to know how to charm under pressure.

Jim smiled. "I believe, Nyota that you will steal the spot light from those young girls tonight. You look radiant." Jim entered behind Spock. "Where is Bones?" Jim scanned the room.

"I'm over here." Bones was coming out from the bathroom in his dress blues. Jim's mouth fell open at the sight. This was the first time Jim had seen Bones' in his dress uniform. Nyota must have done something different with his hair because it was styled. Finally gaining his composure, Jim's lips let loose before it asked his brain for permission. "Bones McCoy, you look good enough to eat." Jim smiled at the older man.

Bones raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Have you been drinking already?" His green eyes raked over Jim's body taking in the sight of perfection in gold before him.

Jim could only laugh. He was saved from answering (not that he had the mental capacity to answer such a heated look) by the door chime. Spock, who was closest, opened it to reveal Hikaru looking dashing and Pavel who looked really nervous. "Ok, so we are all here, let's go and meet Scotty at the transporter." Bones started herding the group out of the room.

Bones lead the group down the hallway with Jim right beside him, Spock and Nyota in the middle with Hikaru and Pavel in the rear. "Ok, so we'll have to beam down to Atlanta, because the party starts in less than an hour. Joanna will already be at the Club waiting on us. I've got a transport waiting to take us all there." Bones was rattling off the plan like he was giving orders in Med Bay, but a smile was firmly in place on his face.

Jim had to chuckle as they stepped into the Transporter Room and Bones went straight for the pad. "I thought you hated these things." He took his place beside him, blue eyes twinkling.

Bones clenched his jaw looking straight ahead. "This is the fastest way to get to my baby girl, Jim." He chuckled. "I get on this damn thing all the time to go save your ass from some messed up Away Mission." He cut his eyes to smirk at the blonde.

Nyota, Spock, Hikaru, Pavel and Scotty had taken their places to prepare to be beamed down. "Ensign, energize." Jim was happy to give the command.

As soon as they materialized in the Atlanta transit station, Bones was moving towards the rental counter. The crew had lingered behind afraid to get to close to him while he haggled with the salesperson to get his proper vehicle faster, much faster. The gruff physician had keys in hand within five minutes, once more herding his flock towards their next mode of transportation. Spock and Jim had discussed taking over commanding the vehicle, but neither had wanted to be the one to break that news to Bones, so they quietly entered the van. "Get in, strap down and shut up." Those were the only words of warning Bones gave before squealing out of the station. If anyone of the crew had noticed how pale Pavel was in the backset, they would have blamed it on Bones' driving.

The drive to the Country Club was actually quiet pleasant. Bones had been giving them a personal account of various landmarks they passed the whole way. Jim had never before realized that Bones was a nervous chatter, but he couldn't remember a time with Bones had been this nervous so he just enjoyed the show. Jim was glad he had rode shot gun. It was not often that Bones was so open about his past or looked so relaxed. Jim was sad to see the Country Club's drive, but only for a second. "This is it." Bones sounded a mixture of pride and awe. This was what they had all worked so hard to achieve, Bones to be here for his baby to become a woman in the eyes of the society.

The valet had taken the keys and helped the crew to exit the van at the door. Jim and Bones led their group into the grand hall where the Society Ladies were waiting. Knowing that Bones had other 'fish to fry' Jim introduced himself to the lady who looked like she was in charge. "Ladies, I am Captain James T. Kirk." He shook all hands that were presented to him while pushing Bones off to find Joanna.

The ladies had swooped in around Jim. The rest of the crew had pushed him on so he could find Joanna. It touched his heart that they were still willing to give themselves and their time to his cause. Trying not to run, Bones followed the signs to the waiting area for the debutantes. There were dozens of young girls in frilly dressed with their hair pilled on top of their heads huddled in groups chatting away. The fathers were in one corner deep in discussion about the local politics, no doubt. Bones eyes darted around the room for his princess. Finally his emerald eyes found pair that was the exact same color across the room. Joanna came running into his arms flying across the hardwood floor. He pulled her close and spun her around. This was the best homecoming gift Bones could have ever asked for.

Bones sat Jo down and pulled her to arm's length to get a good look at her. She had grown so much since last they saw each other. Her white gown was a modest cut, which her father greatly approved. Jo smiled up at her Daddy, hugging him once more. "I am so glad you are here Daddy." Her words were heartfelt.

Bones kissed the top of her head. "I had a lot of help. Jim and your mom worked miracles for this to be perfect for you baby." He wrapped his arms tight around her. "Let's go line up, the last thing we need to be is late. Jim and the rest of the crew are out there distracting those old bitties so I can sneak a few moments with you." Bones offered his arm which she accepted as they made their way to stand in line.

The ceremony was opened by the woman Jim had introduced himself to earlier. Then she had introduced the crew of the Enterprise, who made their way to stand next to Bones so he would not have to leave Jo's side. The whole room erupted in applause and cheers as Jim wrapped his arm around Bones' shoulders and smiled for all the cameras. Finally as the names of the debutants were called in alphabetical order, they were shown to a large table in the corner where Bones would be eating with them after Jo's first dance. Bones and Jo were discussing small matters and everyday occurrences while they awaited their names. He had lost all track of time when she was announced, last because she was the belle of the ball.

"And last but certainly not least, Joanna McCoy, daughter of Jocelyn and Dr. Leonard McCoy." That was Bones' queue to walk his baby out to the dance floor. A slow waltz replaced the old woman's announcements and the fathers began dancing with their daughters. For the moment, there was no one else in Bones' world but Joanna. He watched the stage lights reflect through her dark hair and the love shine in her green eyes. All the begging and promises Bones had done to get to where he stood on the dance floor with her was worth it. He twirled her effortlessly in his arms, enjoying being just Jo's daddy.

As the song slowly came to an end, Jo leaned close and whispered in his ear. "I love you, Daddy." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and hugged him once more.

Bones knew this was the part where her date was supposed to come and sweep her away, but Bones didn't want to let her go. He hugged her tight and kissed her hair. "I love you, baby, more than anything in the universe." Tears stung his eyes, but he managed to blink them back. He had not even thought about what kind of boy might be coming to step in his place. Not once in all the months of planning had he even asked who the boy was. It terrified him to think of the boy who was going to be dancing with his baby for the rest of the night.

Finally, a soft tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He gently let go of Jo and turned to face the boy. He had been ready to glare, to threaten, to maim but all the tension in his body left as soon as he peered into those soft blue eyes. There before him stood Pavel Chekov waiting to sweep Joanna into her first dance as a lady. And Bones couldn't have been happier. He wrapped Pavel in a big hug and even pressed a kiss to his curls. He moved aside to let Pavel take over the dance. Jo smiled at Pavel and then her daddy. "Don't worry, Daddy, he's got me." Pavel smiled bright and swept Jo off into the crowd.

Bones made his way to sit down next to Jim. Nyota and Spock were dancing close by Pav and Jo, while Hikaru was in the middle of a group of girls and Scotty was at the bar. "You knew, didn't you?" Bones sipped his whiskey.

Jim snorted. "Of course I knew. But I knew that you wouldn't object. So I went ahead and told Pavel if you hurt her Bones will kill you and I'll help hide the body. But Pavel is a good kid and is very smitten with our little Jo." Bones shot him quizzical look. Jim shrugged. "I've come to think of Jo as my own, Bones. She's like the daughter I'm never going to have. I want to look out for her and you too, you know." Jim hid his blush behind his glass.

Bones nodded. "That's a good thing Jim. Because I've come to think of you as my own." He reached over and took the blonde's hand in his own as they watched the finally relaxed Pavel dance the rest of the night away with their Joanna.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Please hit the review button and tell me what you think.**

**The voices in my head told me to write this, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
